La vie de Tom Jedusor
by Mariedis12
Summary: Abandonné, élevé dans un orphelinat, maltraité, rabaissé plus bas que terre et souillé à jamais.Ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues rougies par le froid, ses genoux étaient écorchés à vif.. L'aventure avec Harry Potter arriverait bien plus tard.
1. Chapter 1

**Mademoiselle, Madame, Monsieur BIENVENUE dans l'univers de ma toute première fanfiction ! Je suis heureuse de vous présenter une HP/LV naturellement, car il n'y a rien de plus croustillant que de voir deux être s'entre-déchirer dans un amour tellement fusionnel.**

**J'aimerais juste vous donner quelques conseils pour une lecture agréable, qui j'espère le sera. En tout cas, je ferai de mon mieux pour vous, c'est pourquoi j'accepte IRREVOCABLEMENT tout commentaire constructif sur vos ressentis, vos opinions, vos plaintes, vos répulsions...**

**Histoire : Abandonné, élevé dans un orphelinat, maltraité, rabaissé plus bas que terre et souillé à jamais... Ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues rougies par le froid, ses genoux saignaient, ses vêtements étaient déchirés. Il avait mal, tellement mal. Puis, le désespoir le submergea et il laissa échapper un seul hurlement. Terrifiant.**

**Rating M !**

**Genre romance et drame**

**Personnages : Harry Potter &Lord Voldemort**

**Les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R ainsi que l'histoire.**

**Chapitre 1 : L'accouchement de Merope Gaunt **

**Merope Gaunt traversa la rue d'un pas chancelant. Ses deux mains posées délicatement sur son ventre rebondi de sorte de se donner le courage de trouver un refuge. Elle était perdue, elle ne savait pas où aller et à qui demander de l'aide. Elle était seule. Le désespoir que Merope éprouvait été tel qu'à plusieurs reprises elle s'était sentie défaillir, ses genoux percutant le sol froid et dur, écorchant un peu plus ses anciennes blessures infectées. Une dernière fois, elle trébucha et s'étala sur le sol humide. « C'est fini, c'est fini » murmura-t-elle. Puis, comme attendant son heure, elle ferma les yeux.**

**Les gouttes de pluies coulaient le long de ses cheveux sales et ses paupières. Merope ramena ses genoux à sa poitrine, histoire de calmer les contractions de plus en plus récurrentes.**

**La nuit était maintenant tombée et les rues périphériques de la capitale étaient désertes. On entendait seulement le trafic londonien au loin et le martèlement des gouttes d'eau sur le sol.**

**Recroquevillée par terre, Merope se demandait comment elle avait pu en arriver là. Comment petit à petit, elle avait du faire face à tant de malheurs, de tristesses, et de haines. Sa famille l'avait rejeté, elle était tombée enceinte et Tom l'avait abandonné en la traitant de monstre, abomination de la nature et de catin. **

**Malgré tout, Merope aimait l'enfant de tout son cœur, même plus que l'amour inconditionnel qu'elle vouait à Tom. Le bébé était sa plus grande force et son plus grand espoir. L'espoir de faire de son enfant une personne respectée et aimée, tout le contraire de ce qu'elle avait connu. Elle avait songé à appeler son enfant Tom, si celui-ci était un petit garçon ou Alice, si celle-ci était une petite fille. Elle souhaitait offrir à son bébé un bel avenir entouré d'amour et de sérénité. Merope avait conscience que son avenir et celui de l'enfant était quelque peu compromis, car elle ne possédait rien : ni toit, ni argent, ni diplôme et aucune personne dans son entourage susceptible de l'aider. Cependant, elle était prête à se saigner les quatre veines pour élever son enfant correctement. **

**Sortant de sa torpeur, Merope essaya de se relever mais une terrible contraction la cloua au sol, laissant échapper de ses lèvres un cri strident. Les battements de son cœur s'emballèrent et le sang pulsa contre ses tempes. Néanmoins, Merope s'obligea à respirer profondément et lentement pour calmer l'angoisse et la douleur qui la rongeaient. Une nouvelle contraction apparue qui s'ensuivit d'un nouveau cri. **

**Soudain, Merope entendit le grincement d'un portail en fer non loin et une lumière de poche s'alluma. L'espoir d'être secouru enfla le cœur de la pauvre femme qui poussa un grand cri pour attirer l'attention vers elle. Elle distingua alors, à quelques mètres, un jeune homme grand et très musclé accourir vers elle, une impression d'inquiétude plaqué sur son visage angélique. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'agenouilla et la secoua légèrement.**

**« Aidez-moi, aidez-moi » supplia Merope les larmes au yeux agrippant le pull du garçon. **

**Le jeune homme réagit aussitôt et sans dire un seul mot, il plaça un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre sous ses épaules puis d'un geste assuré, il la souleva du sol. **

**Merope remarquait évasivement qu'on l'emmenait vers l'entrée d'un grand bâtiment en pierres, noircies ****par le temps qui n'inspirait guerre confiance. Au seuil de la porte, une femme d'un âge avancé aux traits sévères la fixait avec une lueur indescriptible qui baignait dans ses yeux et ses deux poings sur chaque ****côté de ses hanches. **

**Arrivés à son hauteur, elle se dégagea de l'entrée pour les laisser passer puis claqua la porte derrière eux. Le jeune homme déposa Merope délicatement sur une table en bois. La femme les avait rejoint, ses traits du visage s'étaient adoucis. Elle fixa Merope de longues secondes, pensive.**

**« William, qui est-ce ? Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle au garçon sans détourner les yeux de la jeune femme.**

**« Je sais pas qui c'est. Je l'ai trouvé devant le portail, agonisante sur le bord de la chaussée madame la directrice. »**

**« D'accord William, va réveiller Mme Stander, nous auront sûrement besoin de ses connaissances médicales. » **

**« Oui, Mme Cole » répondit le dénommé William qui quitta la pièce sans se retourner.**

**Mme Cole se rapprocha de Merope qui n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot. Elle lui glissa une main sur son front et de son autre main, elle serra la main de la souffrante**

**« Mon bébé, il arrive » souffla Merope**

**« Oui, je sais mon enfant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va allez » répondit la vieille femme, se voulant rassurante.**

**Mon Dieu ! Dans quel état était arrivé cette enfant ? Elle portait des haillons qui laissait entrevoir un corps décharné et abîmé. Ses genoux étaient écorchés et infectés de pus, le sang séché formait de grandes coulées le long de ses tibias. Les traits de son visages étaient disgracieux et elle avait un œil rentrant. On ne pouvait vraiment pas dire que la nature l'avait gâté : elle était repoussante. C'était à se demander comment elle avait pu tombé enceinte. **

**« Comment vous vous appelez ? » demanda Mme Cole**

**« Merope Gaunt » répondit-elle haletante**

**« Ce n'est pas un prénom commun » répliqua la vieille femme**

**« Oui, je sais. C'est ma mère qui l'a choisi » **

**Soudain, Merope se tortilla sur la table en bois et poussa un cri de souffrance. La directrice regarda la scène impuissante, puis elle baissa les yeux pour regarder le ventre énorme de la jeune fille qui était la cause de cet état. Mme Cole s'aperçut alors que Merope avait perdu ses eaux, au même moment William et Mme Stander déboulèrent dans le réfectoire traversant les lignées de tables. **

**« Mme Stander, cette petite va accoucher d'une minute à l'autre. Faut-il appeler un médecin ou vous pensez vous en sortir ? » demanda soucieuse la vieille femme.**

**Les traits de l'infirmière étaient très professionnels. Sans répondre à la question posée, elle se déplaça vers l'entre-jambe de la jeune fille, lui fit relever les jambes et enleva sa culotte de sorte d'examiner à quel stade de l'accouchement se trouvait cette petite. Puis, le choc apparut sur le visage de cette dernière. Toutes traces de professionnalisme s'envolèrent et lentement elle regarda la directrice avec effroi. **

**« William, apportez-nous une bassine d'eau froide et beaucoup de linge propre avec » demanda sèchement l'infirmière.**

**Alertée par le comportement de son employé, la directrice se dégagea de l'emprise de Merope qui agonisait toujours sur la table pour se rapprocher de Emy. Discrètement, les deux femmes tournèrent le dos à la jeune fille. Silencieusement, la vieille femme l'interrogea du regard.**

**« L'accouchement se prépare très mal. J'ai craint qu'elle y reste et il est trop tard pour appeler un médecin. L'enfant est mal positionné, il va lui déchirer l'intérieur et causer des hémorragies internes. » chuchota Mme Stander**

**« Oh non ! Quel malheur ! Vous êtes sûre qu'elle y passera ? » demanda désespérée la directrice**

**« Je pense qu'effectivement ce soir nous accueillerons un nouveau orphelin. » affirma nostalgiquement Emy**

**William revint à ce moment là, avec des linges sur son épaule et une grosse bassine d'eau froide. Les deux femmes s'activèrent alors autour de Merope. Mme Cole attrapa un linge le trempa dans l'eau l'essora quelque peu, puis tamponna le front de la jeune fille.**

**« ARRGHH » **

**« Il arrive, je le vois ! » s'exclama Mme Stander.**

**Merope commença à dodeliner de la tête sous la douleur et des petites étoiles apparurent devant ses paupières. La jeune Gaunt se sentit alors le froid s'insinuer en elle et ses forces peu à peu l'abandonnèrent. **

**« Jeune fille à la prochaine contraction, vous poussez de toutes vos forces » expliqua l'infirmière qui était en train d'essayer de repositionner l'enfant et pour cela, elle avait plongé une main dans l'antre de Merope.**

**« Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle ! » rassura William. Cet dernier était vraiment un amour ne put s'empêcher de penser Mme Cole.**

**William était un orphelin qu'elle avait recueilli à l'âge de 4 ans, sa mère étant morte en couche et son père décédé dans un accident de travail. Ce petit garçon blondinet avait toujours était adorable, travailleur, poli et aimant. Il n'avait jamais posé de problème et c'est avec surprise qu'à sa majorité, il avait demandé un poste de surveillant à Mme Cole. Cette dernière manquant affreusement de personnels avait accepté avec une joie non feinte. Et maintenant, cela faisait trois ans qu'il travaillait durement à l'orphelin. **

**Le cri de Merope résonna dans la salle. La pauvre fille peinait à mettre son enfant au monde. Néanmoins, elle serra les dents et poussa de toutes ses forces. **

**« On y est presque ! Plus que le bassin à passer et c'est fini. Une dernière poussée !»s'enthousiasma Mme Stander **

**La contraction suivante ne fut pas longue à venir et de nouveau Merope poussa et hurla. Soudain, les pleurs du bébé remplirent la salle. William saisit le nourrisson et l'enveloppa dans un linge blanc. **

**« Félicitation ! C'est un garçon ! » s'exclama ce dernier euphorique **

**Il regarda alors le bébé quelques secondes et le trouva vraiment beau, même s'il était encore couvert de liquide amniotique. Puis, il déposa dans les bras de la malheureuse qui fondit en larmes.**

**« Oh, mon amour ! Mon petit Tom ! Que tu es beau » souffla-t-elle**

**C'est alors que Merope fut parcouru de spasmes, tous ses membres tremblèrent. **

**« Je suis désolé, je suis désolé ! Je pourrais pas ! murmura la jeune fille.**

**Mme Stander s'approcha de la directrice.**

**« Le sang coule trop entre ses jambes et je n'ose pas imaginer à l'intérieur » dit l'infirmière**

**« Combien de temps ? » demanda alors William**

**« Cinq minutes peut-être, mais pas plus » répondit avec difficulté Emy**

**La directrice se pencha Merope qui serrait l'enfant contre sa poitrine. Celui-ci avait arrêter de pleurer, en fait il dormait paisiblement. C'était vraiment un beau bébé, grand, bien proportionné, avec de très joli cheveux bruns ondulés, un petit nez aquilin et un joli teint de peau.**

**« Il lui ressemble...heureusement. » sanglota la jeune maman**

**« Quel magnifique nom vous voulez vous lui donner? » demanda Mme Cole, essayant de me pas montrer la tristesse que lui renvoyait cette jeune fille.**

**« Il s'appelle Tom comme son père, Elvis comme mon père et Jedusor comme nom de famille » répondit aussitôt Merope. Puis, d'un geste désespéré, elle attrapa la manche de la directrice et la regarda avec ses yeux reflétant toute la tristesse du monde.**

**« Prenez-le » dit-elle d'une voix étranglée « Prenez-le »**

**La directrice ne fit rien, mais William prit soigneusement le bébé dans ses gros bras musclés et protecteurs et s'éloigna quelque peu.**

**« Donnez-lui mon médaillon et prenez soin de lui ! Il sera différent ! Murmura-t-elle **

**« Mais... »**

**« Fait-le ! Fait-le »**

**Puis dans un dernier mouvement, son regard s'éteignit à la vue de son enfant dans les bras de William et une seule larme coula le long de sa joue.**

**? **

**Petit commentaire pour ma première fic ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: Quand les apparences tombent.**

Le sang gouttait le long de la table, l'infirmière avait les mains recouvertes de ce liquide poisseux. Merope Gaunt était morte, son corps décharné renvoyait une vision morbide de la mort qui l'avait fauché.

Du coin de l'oeil, la directrice regardait William qui lavait l'enfant dans une bassine en chantonnant une petite berçeuse. Son visage n'exprimait rien, à part la totale indifférence face au drame récent, qui laissa la directrice perplexe d'une telle atitude. Elle rapporta son regard sur Emy quittant la pièce. La jeune fille était bouleversée, cela se lisait sur les traits de son visage. C'était surment la première fois, qu'elle était confrontée à la mort.

Mme Cole s'obligea à bouger, à avancer un pied après l'autre. Le plus dur pour elle, fut de se détourner de Merope.

La vieille femme devait appeler la police. Absente de toute émotion, elle se dirigea lentement vers son bureau. Une fois rentré dans la pièce, elle saisit le combinet et de l'autre composa le numéro de la police. Au bout de quelques secondes, un grincheux décrocha.

-Le comissariat de Londres Ouest, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Bonsoir, murmurra la directrice, je... je vous appelle car... car euh...

-Oui ? Parlez clairement que je vous comprenne !

Mme Cole prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène.

-Alors ?

-Morte... je veux dire que... que la jeune fille est morte... et... et...

La vieille femme sentie que ses nerfs lâchaient prises, qu'elle perdait son sang froid, puis elle éclata en sanglot.

-Madame, où habitez-vous ? Qui est mort ? Exprimez-vous !

-Elle est mor... morte en cou... couche, 12 rue Little Birds à Londres. C'est l'orphe... orphelinat _The White Fawn._

-Bien Madame, votre déposition a été pris en compte. Une équipe arrive, ne vous inquiètez pas ! déclara-t-il ton plus professionnel.

-Oui, oui, je... je vous attends !

Le silence se fit, et la vieille femme raccrocha. Sans surprise, elle s'éffondra. La mort de la jeune fille avait ravivé des souvenirs, qu'elle avait enfoui au plus profond d'elle-même avec tant de force. Force qui avait été construite en 20 ans et détruite en une soirée. La mort de sa propre fille ainsi que l'enfant qu'elle portait. À aucun moment, elle avait imaginé prendre sa fille si brusquement. Elle se souvenait de son visage radieux à la seule pensée de devenir maman. Cependant, le destin en avait décidé autrement: elle était morte en couche. Rien ne préconisait un tel sort. Après ce malheur, les souvenirs de la directrice étaient flous, embrouillés comme s'ils avaient été noyé par la douleur et le chagrin.

Au bout d'un moment, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les couloirs menant au bureau de la directrice. Un homme ouvrit la porte brusquement, sans se donner la peine de frapper avant. D'un pas assuré, il s'installa sur un siège en face de Mme Cole

-Madame je suis l'inspecteur Popper

Sans surprise, la vieille femme resta muette.

-Nous avons amené le corps de Merope Gaunt à la morgue jusqu'à qu'un membre de sa famille identifie son corps. Nous avons lancé des recherches mais rien de fructueux pour le moment.

Il laissa un blanc avant de continuer.

-C'est pourquoi, je me demandais si la jeune fille avait fait mentionné d'une personne de son entourage ? Un mari, des parents, des frères et soeurs...?

-Elle... elle a parlé d'un Tom Jedusor qui je crois, est le père de l'enfant ?

-L'enfant porte exactement le même nom que son père ? C'est... original ! railla la voix de l'inspecteur

-Il y a aussi Elvis, le père de la jeune fille

-Son nom doit être Gaunt alors !

L'inspecteur gribouilla les notes données par la directrice sur un petit calepin.

-Nous déclarerons dés demain la naissance du petit auprès de la mairie. En attendant, vous pouvez garder l'enfant. Cependant, vous serez surment convoquée au tribunal, c'est surtout pour règler tout ce qui est administratif, et rendre les choses officielles aux yeux de la loi. Bien évidemment, toute cette procédure s'annule si un parent de l'entourage récueille l'enfant, déclara l'inspecteur évasivement avant de tourner les talons et s'en aller, sans même dire au revoir.

La porte s'était refermée et le silence revint mais ne persista pas. Légèrement, trois petits coups se résonnèrent dans la pièce.

-Entrez ! Dit la directrice

La porte s'ouvrit lentement laissant découvrir William et le nourrisson. Le jeune homme fit un grand sourire à la directrice.

-L'inspecteur m'a posé des questions sur sa mère. Pas agréable cet homme ! S'exclama William avant de s'éffondrer sur le siège où avait été assis l'inspecteur.

-Comment va l'enfant ? Interrogea la directrice

-Bien, très bien ! Dans mes bras, il ne craint rien, souffla tendrement le jeune blond.

Mme Cole ne fit aucun commentaire sur le compotement de William qui pour elle, était déplacé.

-Madame, je me demandais si cela ne vous dérangeait pas si l'enfant dormait dans ma chambre ?

-Quoi ? Hors de question, c'est contraire au réglèment ! s'exclama la vieille femme

-Mais...

-Il dormira dans le dortoir commun comme tous les autres enfants, coupa la directrice

-Mais, il est tout petit, il a besoin de réconfort !

-Je sais William mais un traitement de faveur le désservira auprès de ses camarades

-Mais, juste le temps qu'il grandisse un peu ! supplia le jeune homme

-Je vous comprends pas William, confessa-t-elle

-Je veux juste qu'il se sente bien ici, avoua-t-il

-Dans ce cas, adoptez-le, railla la directrice

-Je pourrais si j'étais mieux paier ! Retorqua froidement William

Les deux individus se confrontèrent du regard. La vieille femme n'aime pas le regard que lui lançait William et pour la première fois, elle aperçut cette lueur de folie au fond de ses yeux. Mme Cole avait déjà reçu des plaintes de ses employés, décrivant William comme un personnage tordu et extrêmement lunatique. Cependant d'un geste de la main, elles les avaient toutes rejetté. Aujourd'hui, elle comprenait son erreur. Toujours voir au-delà des apparences !

-Bon, faisons un compromis ! Je prendrai soin de l'enfant jusqu'à ces 18 mois ! Adbiqua la directrice

Cependant, William resta camper sur ses positions et fronça les sourcils

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé. De plus, vous abusez de votre pouvoir pour me priver de l'enfant. Ce n'est pas par hasard que sa claudo de mère est morte, c'est un signe de Dieu ! Répondit froidement le jeune blond.

La directrice l'examina attentivement d'un oeil perçant.

-William, comprenez-vous la gravité de vos paroles ? Maintenant, vous allez me donner l'enfant et je vous mets en mise à pied pendant une semaine, histoire que vous réfléchissez un peu afin de vous mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle, car je suis désolé de vous l'annoncez mais vous en manquez drolement !

Joignant ses gestes à ses paroles, elle se leva et prit l'enfant des bras de William. Ce dernier se leva brusquement à son tour et fit un pas vers la directrice. Il lui souffla à son oreille

-Faites attention à vous Mme Cole, susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille avant de disparaître, le sourire du diable plaqué sur son visage.

Tout d'abord un grand MERCI d'avoir fait l'effort de me lire. Je publie maintenant un seconde chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira. Je m'enforce vraiment de faire de mon mieux pour que vous trouvez ma lecture intéressante. J'essayerais toujours de publier sous moins de 15 jours.

Vicky: Je suis contente que ça te plaise, vraiment. Gros bisous.

Stormtrooper2: Oui, effectivement William a l'air sympa... Attention aux apparences ^^. Bisous

J'espère que vous a plu !

Très très gros bisous !

** Marie **


End file.
